


Root is alive

by root_is_alive



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 6741, Episode: s05e10 The Day the World Went Away, Episode: s05e11 Synecdoche, Episode: s05e12 .exe, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/root_is_alive/pseuds/root_is_alive
Summary: I have analyzed season 5 episode 10 of Person of Interest, and found that it is entirely possible that Root survived. To share my thoughts, I wrote this essay/meta. I mainly focus on the conversations between characters and point out how they can be interpreted in a way that Root is still alive. Furthermore, I look at Root's death scenario to show that it is likely that she survived. I also mention episode 4, 11, 12 and 13 of season 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a version of this essay and a version consisting of bullet points on root--is--alive.tumblr.com. Here, I modified everything slightly. I'd love to have some feedback on what you think or discuss some points I've made. The only point I wanted to proof, though, is that episode 10 to episode 13 of season 5 are written and produced in a way that makes it possible that Root didn't die.

**Intro**  

Root accompanies the viewers of Person of Interest from season 1 episode 13 _Root Cause_ to season 5 episode 10 _The Day The World Went Away_. She is the third main character and member of Team Machine who dies in the series — after Joss Carter and Carl Elias. Joss's death caused a wide range of emotions in me, and I felt sad when Elias died. However, Root's death didn't stir any emotion inside of me. The scene felt emotionally cold, especially because Root died off screen.  
I wasn't convinced.  
For a while, I tried to accept that Root is dead. However, I just couldn't settle with this, it didn't feel right. This is why I decided to analyze season 5 episode 10; and it lead me to believe that Root made it out alive. Like stated in the summary, I focus on the conversations between characters and point out how they can be interpreted in a way that Root is still alive, and look at Root's death scenario to show that it is likely that she survived.

 

 **Root’s potential death scenario compared to that of other characters**  

There have been a few characters in Person of Interest who have been shot by a sniper and survived. Like already mentioned, the most recent main character, before Root, is Elias. He was shot by a Samaritan operative into the left part of his chest in season 4 episode 22 _YHWH_.  
(Elias: “ _I have a scar on my chest to prove [that there are powerful forces in play]_ ”, season 5 episode 8 _Reassortment_ ).   
John was hit by a sniper, as well, in season 1 episode 10 _Number Crunch_ Tyrell Evans shot him into the lower abdomen and the left leg.  
Root was shot at by Jeff Blackwell while she was driving. She kept driving until she and Harold were stopped by the police shortly after. Harold was taken away, while Root appeared to be unconscious.   
Elias and John both survived because someone was quickly there to help them: Lionel, and Harold.  
Root has always had The Machine to support her. Here, The Machine could have helped Root, too. She sees everything, so she must have known that her assets would be stopped by the police.  
The Machine could have ordered an ambulance to the location of the obstruction by the police, right after Root was shot. She could have informed the emergency doctor(s) of the case, so they would arrive preparedly.  
Lionel says later in the episode that a police officer had stated that Root is in critical condition in the hospital. (“ _One of them’s at St. Mary’s in critical condition_ ”).  
I would like to take a closer look at that critical condition.

 

**Jeff Blackwell’s hit**

Samaritan told Jeff Blackwell that the primary target is Harold. Right before he fired, Root spotted him. She shot first then altered course, which caused the bullet to be aimed at her.  
Blackwell fired, the bullet enters the car through the front window, Root dodged to the left from her point of view.  
Harold asked her if she is hit, to which Root replied: 

>  "I’m fine, Harry. I’m just fine.“

Root panted and breathed heavily; however, there were no holes visible in her clothes, just as there is no wound and no blood visible. The only proof that Root was hit is her behavior.  
Root is good at acting. She could have pretended to be in pain and to be unconscious, as well.  
She might never have been hit by Blackwell.  
In spite of that, she was definitely injured. After she got into the car with Harold, he told her:  

> ”You’re bleeding.“ 

Root lifted her jacket and shirt to reveal blood at the right side of her hip. Apparently, she had been hit in the gunfire earlier. This wound could be responsible for Root’s pained behavior and her unconsciousness. However, considering that Blackwell had aimed at Root and Harold only a moment ago while they were in a car chase, adrenalin would have suppressed any pain. Only the blood loss could have caused the unconsciousness.  
Considering Elias and John, and the situation they got shot in, theirs seems to be more lethal than Root's. Both men had to walk and be transported in a car because an ambulance would have been too risky. The Machine, however, could have sent an ambulance for Root. This reduces the probability of Root dying of that wound. So the critical condition said police officer talked about might refer to that wound, or the information was manipulated, e.g. by The Machine, to pretend that Root is dead, even though she is still alive. 

 

**Why a(faked death of Root could be useful**

After episode 10, Harold visits the NSA. Before, he steals the Ice9 virus, obtains the propagation module of Barnett, pretends to be him to sedate Emile Bertrande and gets as Bertrande into the NSA facilities to deploy Ice9.  
He probably wouldn't have done all of this, had Root still been around. In episode 10, he decided to close the open system of The Machine, of which Root didn't quite approve. She told him: 

> “But we’re gonna lose.” 

Harold still refused to effectively fight against Samaritan by closing The Machine's open system. Only after Root was gone he changed his mind. He said to her, in episode 10 during the ride, that deaths of friends affect him deeply. 

> “I am so tired of this. Everyone we’ve lost.”

From this, the conclusion can be drawn that it would affect him deeply if another person close to Harold died. Root can see through people easily, so she could have drawn that conclusion, as well—just likeThe Machine. Following this thought, it seems reasonable that the death of someone close to Harold by Samaritan might make him want to fight it as effectively as possible.   
The Machine knows Harold like no one else does—she even knew his password to deploy Ice9 in _Return 0_. Additionally, Root also said that The Machine knows Harold very well, during the car ride in episode 10: 

> “In order to predict what we do she has to know us. … And the people she watches the most, she knows the best. Better than we know ourselves.”

That means it is likely that The Machine knows what would make Harold exhaust all possibilities of fighting this ASI war—it might be the death of someone. Considering this; Root’s death would affect Harold very much because she was always the one who urged him to question his set of boundaries. 

 

**The Machine and Root could have planned to fake Root’s death in order to make Harold break his own rules**

As stated before, at the beginning of episode 10, it became clear that Harold was unwilling to do everything possible to defeat Samaritan. From the point when he declared his decision - to close the open system - to The Machine, the war was lost. Harold, just like The Machine and Root, was aware that they would lose now. Harold was unwilling to change anything, but The Machine and Root still could change something. They could try to force Harold to change his mind, they could have set up a plan.

In fact, the episode provides three times where Root and The Machine communicate, and with this, three opportunities to discuss a strategy:

1\. after Harold decided to close the open system

> **Root** : “We finally have open access to The Machine, and now you’re planning to close it. Go back to talking in numbers.”  
>  **Harold** : “Unless you’ve added telepathy to your long list of talents, there’s no way that you could have known that I had chosen today to end our dialogue with The Machine.”  
>  **Root** : “You built her to predict people, Harry. And she’s very good at it. Starting with you.”

2\. before Harold closed the open system

> **Root** : “What if I said I hard-coded a little something extra into the system before you closed it for good? I gave her the capacity to defend herself.”

 3. after Harold was kidnapped

> **John** : “Root, RTCC got a hit on the vehicle transporting Finch.“  
>  **Root** : ”The Machine beat you to the punch. Shaw and I are already on the way.“

Throughout the episode, it gets clear, as well, how likely it is that Harold might break his own rules - the rules he has set for The Machine and the rules he has set for himself. I would like to explain this with Harold’s upcoming number in episode 10.

 

**Harold’s number in episode 10**

At the beginning of episode 10, everyone believes that Harold is the victim.

> **Harold** : “Mr. Reese, what’s going on?”  
>  **John** : “We have a new number.”  
>  **Harold** : “Whose?”  
>  **John** : “Yours.”
> 
> **Root** : “Good to be alive. Isn’t it, Harry?”  
>  **Harold** : “We haven’t survived this yet, Ms. Groves.”

But at the end of the episode, John concludes that Harold is the perpetrator. 

> **John** : “Samaritan didn’t want him dead, at least not if they could capture him.”  
>  **Shaw** : “Then why did his number come up?”  
>  **John** : “I think it was warning us about what he might do to them.”

The Machine gave Harold’s number as a number of a victim and of a perpetrator. After Harold exposed himself to Samaritan, The Machine knew Samaritan would come after him, so Harold would be the victim. Rescuing Harold would make him the victim once again, because now, Samaritan might want him dead. But The Machine was also aware of the possibility that Harold might turn into a perpetrator. However, Harold turning into a perpetrator means that he is so distressed that he breaks one of the rules he has set for himself - to never kill anyone. And with this decision, Harold would decide to do everything that might be necessary to win the war against SAM.   
Like I have stated above, The Machine knows Harold, knows what might make him break his rules: the death of a friend. And Root would be the perfect one for this sacrifice: not only is she the most likely of Team Machine who would fake the own death, she could also be directly supported by The Machine; and since she always urged Harold to challenge himself, considering the boundaries he has set, it would have a great influence on Harold: questioning his own believes - which Root usually questioned.  
Considering that Root is the perfect one for “the job”, I would like to point out that she also talks about this in episode 10.

 

**Root’s decision**

During their conversation in the car, Harold admits how tired he is of seeing his friends die. Root replies with: 

> ”They all made choices.“

I would like to take a quick look at the dead friends of Harold.   
Firstly, Nathan. He chose to do that interview to expose the whole truth about The Machine, which led to his death. Secondly, Joss. Her decision to take down HR led to her being killed. Finally, Elias. By becoming part of Team Machine and protecting Harold, he signed his death warrant.   
Now, Root. She made the choice to die to wake Harold from his daydream, in which everything could stay the way it has been. But Root might not have simply chosen to die. She might have chosen to fake her death.

To Harold, she stated about everyone who has died: 

> ”And anyway, the way I see it, they’re not gone, Harry. I mean, they’re dead, but they’re not gone.“  
>  ”I’m not talking metaphysics, Harry.“

Root talks about choices - and of her own choice, as well. She continuous, how those who made their choices are dead - but not gone. Then, she tells Harold that she doesn’t mean that in the metaphysical way. Root literally implies that she will be dead - but not gone. Because Root will be dead - for Harold, and only for Harold. She won’t be gone because she fakes her death.  
And not only towards Harold she talks about death. To Shaw, as well.

 

**Root talks about faking her death to Shaw**

During Root and Shaw’s shoot-out in episode 10, Root tells Shaw how she views the universe. At the same time, she tries to cheer Shaw up and help her with her uncertainty about reality: 

> “Besides, if this is just another simulation, who cares if we die? Anyway, Schrödinger said, at its base level, the universe isn’t made up of physical matter, but just shapes.”  
>  “What it means is, the real world is essentially a simulation anyway.”  
>  ”And then we’re gone.“

Metaphysically speaking, Root explains to Shaw that her view of reality -  her constant questioning if the present is reality or a simulation - is completely okay. Because everything is a simulation, anyway, and everything is just a shape. Root tells Shaw that she is not irrational or just confused. She offers Shaw a way of perceiving the world in a different way - in a way that makes it easier for Shaw to process and heal from her trauma.  
However, it is also possible to interpret Root’s speech in a non-metaphysical way. Root says: 

>  ”the real world is (…) a simulation (… .) and then we’re gone“

Since Root talks to Shaw, I want to correlate the above quote to Shaw:

”The real world“ for Shaw is very difficult to define. Because after being tortured by Samaritan, she is not sure if what happens is real or not - but Root tells her that it is both - real and not real at the same time. For Shaw, Samaritan's simulations were very real, on a mental level. But not on a physical.  
Shaw has found a way to check if she is in a simulation of Samaritan or not. She tests how the people around her react to specific things. In season 5 episode 4, occasionally, characters seemed out of character. Samaritan can’t replicate them exactly.   
In Samaritan's simulations, Shaw checked for reality by touching the skin behind her ear, where the chip is implanted in the Samaritan simulations. Samaritan triggers a reaction every time - even though the chip should have been removed already - to keep Shaw unsure and confused, in an attempt to force her to reveal the location of The Machine. Shaw is certain that Samaritan would do that in every simulation - so she checks for reality, by testing if there is a reaction when she touches her ear. In season 5 episode 11, Shaw does exactly that, while she is on the playground. She knows that this is not a simulation of Samaritan because there is no reaction. Still, she refuses to believe this and verbally confronts Samaritan.

Now back to Root’s quote.

>  ”the real world is (…) a simulation (… .) and then we’re gone“

“Real” for Shaw is that Root has died. She tests it by touching her ear and concludes that this is reality. But Shaw refuses to believe this reality. This perfectly correlates with what Root has said. Because ” _the real world is (…) a simulation_ ”. And for Shaw, _real = Root being dead, but real = simulation_ , as well, so: _real = Root being dead = simulation_. That means, Root tells Shaw that her death will be a simulation, i.e. that she will fake her death.

 

**Shaw’s view of reality**

However, Shaw does not simply conclude that Root is still alive. She might suspect it - but Shaw is uncertain if everything is a simulation or not. And by that, I don’t mean a Samaritan simulation, but only a simulation - a different view of reality.  
Shaw knows that she is not in a Samaritan simulation anymore, and not just because there is no reaction when she touches her ear.

Let me explain why.

In every Samaritan simulation, Shaw never has killed Root. Now, Root is dead. And Shaw might think that it is her fault because she told Root to go, and left her alone. If this was a Samaritan simulation, Shaw would have - indirectly - killed Root. But Shaw doesn’t act like she thinks it is her fault. If it had been a Samaritan simulation, it would have been Shaw’s fault by default because she is the major driving force in Samaritan's simulation.  
The conclusion is that Shaw believes in a simulation, but not in a Samaritan simulation, i.e. Shaw partially believes that Root is dead and partially believes that Root is alive.  
That is why Shaw still visits Root’s grave and says good-bye to her in the subway in episode 13.  
I would like to continue with the former one.

 

**Root’s grave**

At first - I don’t know how a funeral is usually prepared. But I think, Lionel would have arranged everything at the hospital because he visited Root there, and then he and John would have wanted her to be buried, since they visited her grave. It is to assume that they only told Shaw about where Root is buried. She didn’t show up when John and Lionel visited the graveyard, so it is unlikely that Shaw was there when they prepared everything for the burial.  
However, The Machine clearly stated that she had arranged Root’s funeral:

>   ”I should have had her cremated. But I just didn’t have the heart.“

If Root faked her death, the corpse Lionel saw at the hospital / morgue must be fake. And indeed, Person of Interest has already proved that faking a death is possible: Firstly, through Shaw, who was declared dead after being poisoned with aconitine and brought back to life with atropine, in season 2 episode 16. Secondly, through Marko Jevdice, the member of Tomas’ gang, who faked a heart attack through medication in prison, in season 4 episode 7.  
It is possible for The Machine to get the right people to help Root fake her death at the hospital, without them knowing what they are actually doing. Either by keeping them in the dark, or by assigning every step necessary to a different person and only providing bits of information to a variety of people, so that no one really knows what actually is going on. Just like that, a funeral could have been arranged.  
Next to stating that she had prepared the funeral, The Machine also told Shaw that Root’s grave was dug up for her cochlear implant.

  

**Root’s cochlear implant**

The Machine says: 

> "Guess they got to her cochlear implant. I should have had her cremated.“

Samaritan accesses Root’s cochlear implant for location data, mainly the 8th precinct and the subway. If Root faked her death, she must have left it behind. Since she already had been at the hospital, it wouldn’t have been difficult to schedule a surgery to remove or even replace her cochlear implant.  
I wondered: Why would Root leave it behind? Perhaps, to convince Samaritan that the analogue interface of its rival ASI is actually dead. But that would lead to the exposure of Team Machine and The Machine, herself, through the location data. However, episode 13 showed that The Machine has the backs of her assets. A sniper, hired by her, saves John and Lionel:

>   **Harold** : ”It seems Thornhill Industries has been on a hiring spree.“

Clearly, The Machine knew of the risks of leaving the cochlear implant behind. So, I wondered: Why didn’t she cremate Root to destroy it? Samaritan's operatives dug up the grave. Samaritan probably checked for Root’s DNA to make sure she is really dead. A DNA test would have been possible with Root being cremated, as well.   
That means that The Machine wanted the cochlear implant to be left behind on purpose.

Not for Samaritan, though, but for Shaw, I think.

The Machine tells Shaw, Root has been dug up for the implant because The Machine hadn’t cremated Root. And Shaw would have the following thoughts (or something along these lines): Why would The Machine, who knows there could be accessible and useful information on Root’s cochlear implant, let Root be buried without cremating her, and with this (not destroying the cochlear implant), risk that Samaritan gets closer to The Machine?  
There is no reason.

Except, that it is supposed to look suspicious.

Shaw would think of The Machine as foolish for not destroying the implant. But Shaw knows that The Machine doesn’t do anything foolish. At least not without having a reason for it. And the reason is - to make Shaw suspicious. It might be The Machine’s way of saying: ” _question this reality of Root’s death_ “.

In the quote mentioned at the beginning of this part of the text, The Machine says ” _I should have had her cremated_ “, but what she could mean is that she didn’t destroy the cochlear implant. The Machine never clearly states that Root is dead. Neither to Shaw, nor to Harold. I want to take a closer look at the latter one, first.

 

**The Machine doesn’t tell Harold everything**

In season 5 episode 12, The Machine says to Harold:

>   ”You know, I can’t lie to you.“

And I think she never does. She just doesn’t tell him everything.  
When Harold drove to Texas in season 5 episode 11, The Machine talks to him about Root - at least that is how it seems, at first glance.

>  ”We are on our way to Texas, though. Samantha Groves was born there.“  
>  ”I couldn’t save her, but I kept trying.“

The Machine speaks of Samantha Groves. Harold mostly referred to Root as “Ms. Groves”. The Machine says that she couldn’t save Samantha Groves - that’s what she says. Samantha Groves - Ms. Groves - is dead. But Root is not. Only to Harold.  
One might assume that The Machine uses “Samantha Groves” because she doesn’t want to refer to Root as “Root”, since it implies that she is a superuser. However, in episode 12, The Machine says to Harold about the simulations she shows him:

>   ”(Shaw) would never have met Root.“

That means that The Machine uses “Root” to refer to her analogue interface, as well. Root chose that name for herself when she was a kid. That might be why The Machine says _“Samantha Groves was born there_ ”, since “Root” as her name did not exist back then. However, in that conversation in episode 11, The Machine never switches to “Root”, she keeps talking about Samantha Groves. And about her, she also says:

>   ”I watched her die 12,483 times in the seconds before she expired.“

Person of Interest has shown that The Machine can calculate the probability of a death of her assets: in season 4 episode 11. There, The Machine calculated their possible deaths right before they would have been killed on the scene - seconds before they died.

But, according to the mentioned police officer, Root has been in the hospital in critical condition. She wouldn’t have died instantly. Depending on her injuries, condition, and the doctors’ diagnoses, The Machine would have known at least a few minutes before Root died, that she would not make it. That means that The Machine could not have “ _watched (Samantha Groves) die … seconds before she expired_ ” because she would have known it minutes before, not seconds.   
That means that The Machine refers to Samantha Groves, i.e. the version she wants Harold to believe. Harold does not know that Root was brought to the hospital. The last he saw of her was how she sat in the car, unconscious. At the prison, he asked FBI SAIC Roberts about Root, who didn’t tell Harold anything. After that, The Machine calls Harold and speaks with Root’s voice.

Harold asks: ” _Root?_ “ and The Machine replies with: ” _No, Harold_ “.

That means that Harold concluded that Root had died in the car. And for this, it was possible for The Machine to calculate possible outcomes until seconds before Root died, because The Machine only had the few minutes from Blackwell’s shot to the car being stopped by the police.   
The Machine only lets Harold know that Samantha Groves, aka the woman he referred to as “Ms. Groves” - his Root - is dead. She never tells him that Root is dead, and she doesn’t confirm this to Shaw, either, while they are at the subway with Jeff Blackwell in episode 13.

  

**Jeff Blackwell’s 6.5 round**

 After having Blackwell captured, Shaw referred to his equipment as  

>   ”A real connoisseur’s choice.“

and recognized the round as the one Root was apparently shot with. That information could have been leaked by The Machine on purpose, if we consider that Root might not have been hit by Blackwell.

Now, about the above mentioned quote:  
I don’t know anything about weapons. But if it means that this exact rifle was perfect for aiming at Root - then it is obvious to Shaw that Blackwell was the one who shot at Root.

Nevertheless, Shaw asked The Machine if Blackwell was the one who killed Root. Actually, Shaw asked:

>  ”Is this the guy who killed you? Killed her, I mean.“

I think, Shaw considered for a moment that she has actually been speaking to Root - considering that she isn’t sure if all of this is a simulation or not - which is also the reason why she asked, despite knowing the answer.  
And The Machine replied with:

>   ”That doesn’t matter right now.“

The Machine says exactly those words, on purpose. The Machine knows her assets. And with that, she knows that Shaw knows that it was Blackwell who shot at Root.

If The Machine wanted to tell Shaw that Blackwell, indeed, killed Root, she just could have said “yes”. Shaw knew anyway, so she wouldn’t have gone rogue or done anything rash that could have put her and Lionel in danger. But The Machine doesn’t say “yes”. She doesn’t confirm that Blackwell killed Root.   
Of course, one might assume that The Machine wants to tell Shaw that Blackwell wasn’t the one who killed Root, because he wasn’t the one who shot at Root. Despite that the audience knows that Blackwell shot at Root, The Machine’s answer also clarifies that for Shaw. If she wanted to inform Shaw that Blackwell wasn’t the one, she could have replied with “no”.

But she tells Shaw that it doesn’t matter right now. Neither does she say “yes, he killed her”, nor “no, he didn’t shoot at her”. That leaves only one conclusion: if Blackwell did shoot at Root but didn’t kill her, then Root must be alive.  
Still, Shaw says good-bye to Root in the subway car. I think, the reason for this is that she is still not sure if she lives a simulation. Visiting the grave and saying good-bye makes it easier for her to handle the events, if Root’s death won't turn out to be a simulation, after all.


End file.
